Tomily
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: A little Tomily - Toby and Emily - drabble. Toby finds out Spencer is pregnant, and he goes to Emily for support. Short drabble. Read and Review.


Toby dropped Spencer at school earlier that day, an hour late, due to the consequences of what she had said. His girlfriend was pregnant. And he was going to be a Father. He had just managed to take care of himself, and now he had to look after himself, his girlfriend – extra carefully – plus a baby.

He pulled up in front of Emily's house, and took the keys out of the car, and threw them in his pocket. He hit the steering wheel with his clenched up fists, and let out a frustrated and annoyed groan. When he finished letting out his frustration he buried his face in his hands.

After twenty minutes of just sitting in his truck, hitting his steering wheel, he finally got out of his truck, locked it, and walked up to the Fields front door. He knocked. "Just a second!" Emily shouted to the person behind the door, while she ran from her room to the door. She flung open the door, and saw a distressed Toby rubbing his forehead with his left hand. "Paige, I'll call you back in a bit, yeah?" Emily said into her mobile, as she dragged Toby in.

"Who's there?" Paige asked, genuinely curious at why her girlfriend's mood changed from happy to worried in a matter of seconds.

"It's Toby, he needs me at the moment. Bye, love you." Emily pressed the red button on her phone before Paige could give a reply, and threw it onto her desk in her bedroom, where she dragged Toby. She sat down next to him, and put her hand comfortingly on his back. His hands were rubbing his face, and he kept on taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." Toby muttered in a sad voice, and she rubbed his back.

"It's fine, Tobes." Emily replied calmly, and saw Toby's eyes fill with tears. She was shocked in the least. Never in her life would she think she would see Toby Cavanaugh cry or on the verge. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, even though she knew what was going on. Spencer had dragged them into the bathroom, and burst out crying and said she was pregnant. Hanna said one of the dumbest lines ever known to man: It's not Toby's is it. Aria stomped on her toes, and they went back to comforting Spencer, before she got a mount of morning sickness.

"I ruined her life." He mumbled, and let a few tears slip. Emily moved closer to Toby, knowing that she couldn't bring him closer to her due to how heavy he was. "If she had never met me, I wouldn't have gotten her into this mess." Emily wanted to scoff at how ridiculous that actually sounded. She took a deep breath.

"Toby. You're the best thing that's happened to her, and I mean that, Toby. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, I'm saying it because it's true. You didn't ruin her life, you made it like a million times better. If you weren't in her life I don't know if Spencer could still be breathing due to all the stress of her parents, and school. You've helped her Tobes, you've helped her a lot." Toby started crying, and he leant on Emily for support. She rested her chin on the top of his head, and rubbed his back. "And she loves you. You love her. And you guys have been through everything, and you've still made it. Only true love makes it Toby, and you guys have got that. You'll make it through this."

"Thanks Em. I hate that I did this." Toby stuttered out, lifting his head, and wiping away the tears.

"You shouldn't hate this Toby. Yes, it's going to be hard, but you guys have gotten through everything. You've gotten through Jenna, -A, and every single piece of shit thrown at you. I'm really proud of you guys for sticking with each other." They were silent, apart from Toby's sniffles, and he digested the words Emily had just said to him.

"Is there any signs." Toby said, smiling to himself. He was one of the very few people that knew Emily looked for a sign in every single little thing. Emily chuckled, and nodded her head.

"It is a sign, a very good one."

"Does it have a meaning?" Toby said, chuckling, and Emily chuckled along with him. On a rainy day she had come to his loft, he had to go home from work because he'd cut his leg, and she had had the worst day ever. She had taught him about the signs, omens, and meanings, because he didn't understand the horoscope she read out to him.

"It's an amazing meaning, it means that you guys are gonna go through everything, and still come out strong and loving each other the same way. You guys are gonna get through this because it's a good thing. You guys are gonna have a kid, and that's good, and even though it's going to be hard, you guys will get through it."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a girl."

"Is that it?"

"No, I think I'm psychic."

"Then how come you couldn't see this coming."

"I'm not that kind of physic. But promise me something."

"What do you want me to promise?"

"If you have a boy, and he has lightsabers, can we have like a lightsaber battle, I've always wanted one." Toby chuckled, and held out his pinkie finger to his best friend.

"Promise." He said, they shook their pinkie fingers, and he knew everything would be okay.


End file.
